


[Podfic] Once I was Called Morning Star

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo  2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Lucifer reflects on his situation.





	[Podfic] Once I was Called Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once I Was Called Morning Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481368) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



> I want to give thanks to Mithrel for having Blanket Permission.

 

 

 **Length:** 01:18

 **Mobile streaming/download:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/8z0njdlzojnsg1z0bigrbk5g3069to1a)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfilled my Podfic-Bingo card: Poetry


End file.
